dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Meets Doom
Duke Meets Doom or Duke Nukem 3D Doom II, is a Duke Nukem 3D total conversion that gives the game a Doom II feeling. Aside from Doom feeling, the TC also gave the game a Shadow Warrior feeling. Gameplay and features The game has many weapons taken from Doom and Doom II, but it also took some weapons from other Build engine games. It also featured Doomguy talking. The enemies are from Doom and Doom II, too. However, the music isn't from the Doom games (only the title screen uses Doom music, and most of the music in the levels is from Blood). The gameplay differs depending on whether or not the doom.con is activated. With the .con activated, the following changes occur: *The player starts off with 110% health by default instead of 100% *Uzi can hold 400 bullets maximum *Double-barreled shotgun can hold 20 shells maximum *Chaingun Cannon can hold 400 bullets maximum *Some of the items are named differently *The Plasma Cannon functions similarly to the Plasma Gun/Plasma Rifle from Doom in that it doesn't freeze enemies *The Hell Knight "statues" (they just stand still and are incapable of being killed), along with the Doom health bonus and armor bonus sprites are able to be picked up and give 1% health and armor respectively. *Some of the enemies and bosses have Doom enemy voices (the Cacodemon sounds like it does in Doom rather than using Octabrain sounds) instead of Duke Nukem 3D enemy voices *The chaingun cannon ammo boxes give the player 100 bullets instead of 50 *The Doomguy walks at a slower speed *The mod doesn't use Duke Nukem 3D music and instead uses music mostly from Blood *Revenants use projectiles that function like rockets (although the projectile looks like a Mancubus fireball) instead of shrinking the player Without the .con activated, the previously listed changes are not present (Revenants will shrink the player, enemies and bosses will use Duke Nukem 3D sound effects and voices, etc). Story The forces of Hell have invaded Earth, and the Doomguy is trying to stop them. The Doomguy battled his way through demons and zombies, reaching a portal where he confronted the Spiderdemon. The Spiderdemon is killed, and the Doomguy teleports to a city where the Mancubus is hiding. The town is secured, and the Mancubus is killed. The Doomguy teleports to Hell, where he defeated both the Arch-vile and the Cyberdemon, thus ending the invasion. Weapons *Fist (uses the same sprite as the Fist from Doom, Mighty Boot replacement) *Uzi (uses the same sprite as the Uzi from Shadow Warrior, Pistol replacement) *Double-barreled shotgun (uses the same sprite as the Super Shotgun from Doom II, Shotgun replacement) *Chaingun Cannon (uses a different sprite) *Napalm Launcher (uses the same sprite as the Rocket Launcher from Doom, RPG replacement) *Grenade Launcher (Pipe bomb relpacement) *BFG 10000 (Shrinker replacement) *Cursed Expander (is capable of making the player lose health when fired, Microwave Expander replacement) *Dual Napalm Launcher (Devastator replacement) *VR Tripbomb (Laser Tripbomb replacement) *Plasma Cannon (uses the same sprite as the Plasma Gun/Plasma Rifle from Doom, Freezethrower replacement) Enemies *Imp (Assault Trooper and Assault Captain replacement) *Shotgun Guy (Pig Cop replacement) *Heavy Weapon Dude (Assault Enforcer replacement) *Pinky Demon *Spectre *Cacodemon (Octabrain replacement) *Lost Soul (Sentry Drone replacement) *Hell Knight *Pain Elemental (Assault Commander replacement) *Revenant (Protector Drone replacement) *Demon Skull (Protozoid Slimer replacement) *Spiderdemon (Battlelord replacement, also come in miniature sizes similar to the Mini Battlelord) *Mancubus (Overlord replacement) *Arch-vile (Alien Queen replacement) *Cyberdemon (Cycloid Emperor replacement) Episodes and difficulty levels Duke Meets Doom features 27 levels. Episode 1: The Portal *Docking Bay *The Cargo Ship *The Hidden Temple *Temple Village *A Spider Demon And The Portal *Darth Vader Awaits! (Secret) Episode 2: The Hunt for Mancubus *Duke's Realm *Cliff Hanger *Logistical Underground *Militant Migration *Mancubus *The Dark Ages (Secret) Episode 3: To Kill a Cyberdemon *Streets of Hell *Doom Cinema *Do U Smell Fire? *Cyberdemon Hell Episode 4: Multiplayer Only Difficulty Levels *Imps Frighten Me (Piece of Cake replacement) *Imps Give Me Gas (Let's Rock replacement) *I Can Stomach Em (Come Get Some replacement) *I Eat Imps For Lunch (Damn I'm Good replacement) Power-ups and items *Medkits (small, large, and portable, function the same with or without the .con activated) *Armor (uses the green mega armor sprite from Doom, Duke Nukem 3D armor replacement) *Super Armor (uses the blue mega armor sprite from Doom) *HoloMariner (uses the Doomguy sprite, Holoduke replacement) *Night Vision Goggles (uses the Light Ampification Visor sprite from Doom) *Blue Orb (uses the Supercharge/Soul Sphere sprite from Doom, Atomic Health replacement and adds 50% health) *Jetpack *Ammo boxes (the sprites for these are from Doom) *Access Chips (use sprites from Doom) *Healthviles (use the same sprites as the health bonuses from Doom) *Helmets (use the same sprites as the armor bonuses from Doom) Errors *In Duke's Realm, it is impossible to normally complete the level due to the red access chip being behind a door that the player cannot open. This means that the player has to use the no-clip cheat to go through the door or use a cheat to get the red access chip. Gallery Category:Total conversions Category:Duke Nukem 3D mods